


Safe

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Chokehold, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The killer of Maria puts a chokehold on Villa</p><p>(Rewrite of 1x17)<br/>(chapter 1 in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Gaberiel looked at Villa and noticed she was a cop.

He knew beacuse of the gun in her holster and the badge

He then looked at Rosewood and noticed that he wasn't a cop.

Something in his mind told him to after Rosewood since he did not have a gun

But he assumed Even if Villa did have a gun Rosie was stronger..

He sighed and put his hands up as he was going to surrender.

Rosewood was a safe distance from him and when Villia took her handcuffs out and started walking towards him he jumped up.

He quickly put Villia in a chokehold.

She gasped for air and tried to reacher her gun but Gaberiel took her free hand and held her free hand down..

"Let her go!" Rosewood said angrily..

Rosewood couldn't force him to let her go as he could easily grabbed the gun but Villia was gonna pass out soon if he didn't 

Soon Villia stopped struggling and went limp in his arms..

Gaberiel carefully dropped Villia and ran away..

Rosewood immediately ran as fast as he could to Villia,who was still unconscious.

He checked her pulse and was relieved to find it

It was a little slow but at least she was breathing..

"Villia..Can you hear me..?" Rosie said

There was no response so Rosewood placed one arm under her back and one under her knees and picked her up.

Her head fell against his shoulder and her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck


End file.
